Generally, a cathode-ray tube operates with a high voltage applied thereto, with the result that static electricity is generated on the outer surface of the panel upon switching or at other times, such static electricity causing dust to stick to the outer surface of the panel to degrade visibility or giving shock to a person when his hands touch the outer surface of the panel. There is another problem that incident light is reflected by the outer surface of a cathode-ray tube panel, also degrading visibility. Therefore, in cathode-ray tubes, particularly those for display purposes, it is desired to impart antistatic and antireflective properties to the outer surface of the panel.
For example, provision of a transparent electrically conductive metal film of tin oxide SnO.sub.2 on the back surface of a panel to prevent buildup of static electricity is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 8515/1969 and Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 94337/1984. Such SnO.sub.2 film, however, can be a cause of reflection of light on the front surface of the panel. Although various suggestions intended to prevent either buildup of static electricity or reflection of light have heretofore been made, there has no cathode-ray tube panel which achieves prevention of both buildup of static electricity and reflection of light.